


What have you done Zeref?

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: The END single dad au no one asked for.Natsu can still picture Happy smiling and hopping. He had actually been excited and wowed by this place. With the low hanging tree branches that blocked off the world and the matching woods nestled in around them it felt private. No one knew where this place was hidden among the trees. Happy had stumbled upon it by accident, even lived here for months. Natsu closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.“ Natsu! Look at this fish I got! “His hands shake, remembering how proud Happy looked perched on the bank.“ Really? You mean it? “Happy was shocked Natsu even wanted to protect him. Tears start behind his eyelids.“ Dad, look! “Tears find their way onto Natsu’s cheeks. The truth is that Happy is so much more than the light of Natsu’s world. Happy is his son even past the day he dies. Natsu wishes it didn’t have to happen so soon. Happy was six. He would have been seven in a month. Happy had been so excited about it, smiling and saying he would be a man then so Natsu couldn’t mess with him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Jackal, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started here: https://illiterate-sasquatch.tumblr.com/post/623137261865795584/since-mars-thinks-thats-sad-heres-some-more  
> &   
> https://illiterate-sasquatch.tumblr.com/post/622996095747883008/have-a-natsu-hc-i-just-thought-of-while-im

Natsu isn’t normal, he knows that. There’s nothing in his life that tells him otherwise. Zeref, his older brother, tells him that he’s supposed to kill him. Natsu wasn’t actually sure if he wanted to. That was before. Now standing in this exiled hell Natsu wants him dead. He just wants to see Happy again. Zeref took him. Claimed that Natsu of all people was being too soft. Natsu nearly killed him for it. Snapped Zeref’s spine and left him there. Natsu didn’t care about the smile on his lips. He wanted Happy. Happy who cried whenever Natsu hurt anyone like he just did. At first Natsu didn’t understand. 

_ “ Natsu! '' Happy cried, shaking while he looked at the man burning from the inside out. Natsu turned and looked at the boy. “ What? “ he tilts his head and shrugs at the other. Happy shakes worse. “ How can you hurt people like this?! “ Happy cries, jerking away from Natsu and the now pile of ashes where the flailing body was. “ What? “ Natsu doesn’t understand. What’s wrong about it? Brother always got super happy whenever he did that. “ It’s wrong to kill people Natsu. “ Happy sobs quietly, small form breaking apart.  _

That day Natsu promised. 

Looking above everything now, watching the sky move past and enjoying the peaceful silence. He wishes he never met Happy, not because Natsu hates him. It's the opposite, Natsu failed him and now he’s dead. Dead by the hands of the man he is sworn to kill. If you asked Natsu he would say he doesn’t know. He truly doesn’t know how Zeref managed to get past him. He brings a hand up, clenching it around nothing. Natsu closes his eyes and listens. 

Cheers of the demons playing poker from the small room with a halfway broken lightbulb reach his ears. Sobs of whoever was dragged into the torture chamber set up by Kyoka. Screams of the human Jackal no doubt got his hands on. All of it, not a sound was hidden. Approaching footsteps didn’t startle Natsu, he can feel the fear in this person's veins. “ Master E.N.D I am sorry to disturb you but Master Tempster requested your presence Master E.N.D. “ the Servant bows, likely avoiding their doom if they don’t. 

Natsu opens his eyes, not once looking at the Servent. “ It’s not Tempster. “ he states like a fact. The Servant shakes worse, looking like a bent leaf. “ It’s Keyes again. “ Natsu says softly, with a fanality of a closing coffin lid. Keyes has been after Natsu since he first learned his backstory. Wanting to know how a dead child was brought back to life. A dead child with a free will and a fully functioning body. Natsu didn’t like to be around Keyes. The other Demon tended to keep Natsu under a microscope. There have been times when Keyes has tried to restrain Natsu, as if he isn’t E.N.D. 

Keyes has nearly died for it on more than one occasion. It didn’t matter if it was Zeref or Natsu, the idiot kept trying. “ Tell him to go fuck himself. “ Natsu orders, “ say it’s from me and tell Zeref

Keyes is on his second to last pass and if that twink in robes wants him to live than this bullshit better stop.  _ Happy made me promise to stop murdering humans.  _ Natsu thinks, watching the Servant scurry away,  _ he didn’t say anything about Demons.  _ Natsu grins slightly, turning around and taking off from the stupid cube they travelled around in. Zeref was always pissed when Natsu used his new found flight to leave for extended days.  _ Why not piss him off worse than I already have?  _ He stops after a few hours, landing gently with a grace he didn't possess before months of training and Happy’s help. 

“ Natsu. “ Zeref snarls from behind him. Natsu grins widely, eyes dancing with mischief that usually is only reserved for who he’s about to mess with. He just turns, facing his brother with his smile still in place. “ Hello. '' he greets, not once backing down from the shorter man. “ Why are you away from the cube Natsu? '' Zeref’s voice has an edge to it, a hidden threat tucked into his baggy robes. “ Natsu. “ He hisses when Natsu doesn’t answer him. “ Why are you so upset? “ Natsu sneers, eyes narrow. “ Is it such a crime to travel? “ Zeref scowls worse at him. “ I don’t see how it’s the worst thing I ever could do when all we do is travel “ Natsu snarks, turning his back on Zeref. “ Natsu don’t you fucking dare. “ Zeref growls with anger. He half turns, looking at the garden around them. “ Do what  _ dear brother?  _ “ Natsu smiles, fake and plastic. 

Natsu sets the garden on fire with a fake sneeze. “ Oh sorry! “ he laughs, watching it all burn into nothing. The new piles of ash everywhere make Zeref throw a blast of dark magic at him. Natsu grins with a malice Zeref has never seen on Natsu.  _ You shouldn’t of taken Happy.  _ He slams Zeref into the ground with a force that breaks the ground open. “ Bastard. “ Natsu growls, getting up and leaving Zeref’s limp body where he slammed into the ground. Taking off once more Natsu decides to visit Happy’s favorite fishing spot. Happy always dragged Natsu there whenever he wanted to go fishing. When he was here, before Zeref stole his light out of this world. Natsu doesn’t land smoothly, his body shaking with grief and struggle he never imagined to feel. But then again how foolish is that? To think that the monster that made him a monster would ever feel any remorse or regret for taking Happy. 

_ He would only regret it because of me.  _ Natsu thinks, with a smug smile. He walks cautiously to the water, settling down on the bank. Natsu listens quitely and is more than pleased when he hears no noisy humans. While Natsu himself is very loud sometimes, nothing can compare to the noise their machines make. They are often loud enough to hurt Natsu’s sensitive ears. Happy had declared this their safe place. 

_ “ This is our safe place away from everyone! “  _

Natsu can still picture Happy smiling and hopping. He had actually been excited and wowed by this place. With the low hanging tree branches that blocked off the world and the matching woods nestled in around them it felt private. No one knew where this place was hidden among the trees. Happy had stumbled upon it by accident, even lived here for months. Natsu closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

_ “ Natsu! Look at this fish I got! “  _

His hands shake, remembering how proud Happy looked perched on the bank. 

_ “ Really? You mean it? “  _

Happy was shocked Natsu even wanted to protect him. Tears start behind his eyelids. 

_ “ Dad, look! “  _

Tears find their way onto Natsu’s cheeks. The truth is that Happy is so much more than the light of Natsu’s world. Happy is his son even past the day he dies. Natsu wishes it didn’t have to happen so soon. Happy was six. He would have been seven in a month. Happy had been so excited about it, smiling and saying he would be a man then so Natsu couldn’t mess with him. 

Natsu spends a week there. A week before he goes back, just to piss Zeref off worse. Natsu touches down on the cube effortlessly. It's always been easy to land back on it. He strolls right into the heart of their ‘ home ‘ without running into anyone.  _ Fine by me  _ Natsu thinks while he makes tea, a popular drink among demons, in the kitchen. Jackal walks in, looking tired and not once registering that Natsu is there. Wordlessly he hands the fumbling fox the sugar he was looking for. “ Thanks. “ Jackal says, slurring the end of it. It takes until he’s taken his first sip to realize that it’s Natsu. He spits out his coffee. Natsu winces with disgust. “ Nasty. “ he hisses, avoiding the mess of liquid. “ Where have you been?! “ Jackal hisses with a rage that only happens after a mission starts and Natsu is still gone. 

He meets Jackal's eyes, taking a sip of tea before answering. “ Away because all of you are assholes. “ Natsu settles on, scowling slightly because  _ damn that’s actually accurate.  _ “ You beat the shit out of Zeref again. “ Jackal states, narrowing his eyes. Natsu however grins widely, eyes daring the other to tell him that it was wrong. “ He deserved it. “ Jackal concludes with a sip of coffee. Natsu nods slightly. “ This is why I tolerate you. “ he jokes, knowing full well Jackal is an asshole but he appreciates a good joke. The fox snorts loudly, a smile tugging on his lips. “ You did piss him off but we also have a problem. “ His tone grows more serious, ears twitching less. 

Natsu motions him to continue. “ We have Fairy Tail on our ass and they actually managed to take me out. “ Jackal explains, waving a hand while he sets down his mug. “ Mavis’s Fairy Tail? “ Natsu asks just for clarification.  _ Holy shit.  _ Natsu thinks when Jackal grimaces and nods. “ That’s not the worse thing Natsu. “ Jackal says it angry, almost betrayed. Natsu has a feeling he’s not going to like what he says next. 

“ They have Happy. “ Jackal says softly, the anger and understanding in his eyes tells Natsu he’s not fucking around. Natsu shatters the mug in his hands, not caring about his clothes or the scales growing on his skin. “ They fucking  _ what.  _ “ Natsu snarls, teeth gashing together. Jackal nods slightly. “ Happy seemed really okay with  _ dragging me skyward and preventing me from killing them all.  _ “ Jackal slams the final nail on the head. “ He’s on their side. “ Natsu whispers, feeling hurt. “ That’s not it Natsu. “ Jackal shakes his head and Natsu meets his questioning eyes. “ Your kid loves you. “ the words feel like a punch. 

“ There’s no doubt he’s going to take you. You know he adores you and Natsu, “ Jackal pauses almost, for a fraction of time considering, “ Happy would die for you. To him you are his Dad. “ he says seriously, ears pulled back. 

Natsu nods slightly.  _ Like hell I’m letting Zeref get away with this.  _ “ My question is, “ Jackal moves closer, “ when are you going to join Happy? “ there isn’t a question of if Natsu will. Everyone here knows that Natsu doesn’t belong here. He doesn't fit with this terrifying crew. Not to say that Natsu can't be terrifying, but he is also kind. Unbelievably kind and he will never be the same after Happy. All of Tartaros learned Natsu is horrifying the day he found out Happy was taken by Zeref. At that point everyone thought Happy was dead. Gone and taken from this world. Natsu had damn near killed Zeref. He nearly killed them all, everyone but Jackal. Because the fox knows what it’s like to be attached to a person, to love someone and have them taken from you. Natsu knew Jackal would have warned him, he would've said something. Just like he is now. 

“ I don’t know. “ Natsu settles on, cocking his head. “ Are you going to tell anyone? “ truthly Natsu doesn't care if Jackal does, the only one that ever gave him any sort of trouble is The Underworld King or Mard Geer. He would just like a headstart. 

Jackal looks at him for a moment. “ No. “ he says. “ I don’t owe any of them shit but you were the one that defended me from all of them. “ Jackal for his credit isn’t shaking. Natsu looks at the fox, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. 

_ It was a Tuesday, the guild had found out about Jackal being involved with a woman. Being the assholes they were, they killed her. They found her and destroyed her. Natsu remembers being angry when he found out. Not only did he think it was none of their business and he thought it wasn’t their fucking decison. As Guild Master it was Natsu’s decision and they had no right to go out and make Natsu look like a fool.  _

_ They had also made the decision to discipline Jackal. When it wasn’t their decision or their business. Natsu when he found out was livid. Fire had followed his every footstep and the cube had groaned and cried out in pain at the heat. Natsu didn’t gove not one fucking shit.  _

_ They had all died that night. Murdered in cold blood just like the woman Jackal was seeing.  _

Natsu nods slightly. “ I still think they were wrong. '' he places a hand on Jackal's shoulder. “ Agree to just stay out of each other's way? I can warn you when I'm about to kill everyone. “ Jackal nods. “ Thanks. “ the fox says sincerely. “ No prob. “ Natsu answers. They spend the rest of that morning peaceful until knock off hentai comes into the kitchen to get Jackal. 


	2. Gajeel that's my fucking RIBCAGe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of light and funny. More heavy at some parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! It's not 2K this time sadly because I'm being bullied about drinking coffee when I have anxiety.

Natsu hadn’t thought truly about what Jackal told him. He didn’t have the time between being dragged into meetings and other plans to defend against Fairy Tail. Apparently Zeref was refusing to help and Mard Geer or has Natsu very loudly refers to him as Mard Geezer, is negotiating for assistance. Natsu knows they won’t need Zeref’s help. He even tells them all that. “ I mean the asshole can go fuck off into a dith for all I care. “ Natsu snarls, waving around a strawberry pocky stick. “ He’s just a twink in robes anyway Mard. We both know he’s never going to help us worth shit. “ he concludes, ignoring the glares being sent his way. '' You also thought he was missing and taken when in reality he fucked off to go and make an entire empire. “ Natsu meets all of their eyes. 

“ Zeref dosent give a fuck guys and we should stop wasting our time hoping he’s gonna help us out. “ Jackal speaks up, crossing his arms. “ Any other time I would agree with you all but for the past decade Zeref has not given a single fuck. “ Natsu nods in agreement. Mard hums slightly, thinking about it. “ I believe you are right. “ Mard admits softly, eyes downcast at the table. “ I do believe however as the demons of the books of Zeref we can take on a guild of  _ humans.  _ “ the others like the sheep they nod willingly. Natsu nearly scowls in disgust but he knows better than to piss them off right now. 

“ That was fun. “ Natsu comments yawning dramatically. Tempster glares at him but Natsu ignores it. “ Can we finally get onto the plan that’s gonna save our asses? “ Natsu smirks at them all. “ Talking about my brother isn’t a plan. “ he sneers, making fun of everyone in the room. By the end of that meeting a concrete structured plan has been constructed. Natsu almost wants to leave them to their doom but that would be unfair. Even for Natsu that’s a fucked up move.  _ I hope Fairy Tail at least waits a damn few days.  _ Natsu thinks, stretching. 

Fairy Tail  _ did not wait.  _ In fact using an actual war tactic they attacked in the night. Half of the guild looks like they have been through hell and honestly they might have. Considering the mass jagged holes in the ground Natsu knows they did not only breach the cube, but they fucking got into it. With a grin he notifies the others, there’s a shift of fabric and Natsu takes off. He knows he’s late when he finally finds what part of the fight actually needs help. Mard Geer is struggling against someone. They use an ice that actually seems to  _ hurt him _ . Natsu’s eyes widen.  _ Ice devil slayer magic.  _ Ultimately deciding to fuck it and find Happy instead Natsu flys further away from that fight when something, some spell gets released. He recognizes Alegria crawling up and trapping every Fairy Tail member. Natsu’s eyes narrow in on Jackal and a blond woman. The fox is screaming something, yelling in fear. 

_ Who is she?  _ he thinks, landing softly to not be heard. Her scent is familiar, even the way she looks reminds Natsu of something. Something familiar is around her and Natsu doesn’t know what it is. “ What are you doing!? “ Jackal roars, the key in her hand is glowing and glowing.  _ What is she doing?  _

“ OPEN GATE OF THE SPIRIT KING! “ she roars, louder than the crashing waves and louder than a dragon. She sobs, clutching her broken key as the spirit in front of her disappears.  _ Anna. ANNA. She taught me. She taught me Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Cobra and Rouge. Anna was my teacher. She was Igneels friend.  _ Natsu watches with wide eyes as she cries and shatters right in front of Jackal. Natsu can’t move, let alone move his eyes away from the agony in front of him. “ Aquarius! “ She wails, still clinging to her key with a desperation Natsu recognizes. 

_ Happy.  _

Within moments Alegria is broken. The shape of the cube shatters into pieces. This time Natsu moves, right in front of her. His back is to Jackal. “ Leave. “ he growls over his shoulder at the fox. Without a word Jackal is leaving, moving away from the scene and this place. Natsu looks at her shaking form, she's staring right at him.  _ She looks just like her. He _ thinks. “ Well?! “ she shouts, hurt in her chocolate brown eyes. “ Aren’t you going to kill me?! “ she snarls right in Natsu’s face and he wants to laugh. So he does, a full normal laugh that he hasn’t shown in years. “ Now why would I do that? “ Natsu teases her. Her eyes widen, mouth falling open. “ You. You are Natsu. “ she sounds almost shocked, as if she can’t believe it. He snorts, not surprised Happy told them his name but not his description. 

He smiles slightly. “ Of course Happy rushed too much to tell you my description. “ he says, offering a hand for her. “ Better get off the floor, it’s not comfortable. “ and to his surprise she actually does. 

“ Is it true? “ She asks him. “ What? “ Natsu gives her a look that says:  _ Lady I am not a mind reader.  _ “ That you can help? “ her eyes are filled with grief and worry, her hands are clenched into fists. Natsu grins widely. “ Yeah although your Devil Slayer buddy better not freeze me. “ Natsu jokes. She looks confused, “ Devil slayer? “ she asks, confused. Natsu looks at her weird. “ Yeah? You balck haired buddy? He was shirtless last time I saw him and he has a necklace. “ he describes. 

Her eyes light up with recognition. “ Gray. “ she puts a name to the man he saw and Natsu just nods. “ Say lady what’s your name? “ Natsu asks. “ Oh! “ she exclaims. “ Oh gosh sorry my name is Lucy! “ she squeals in embarrassment. “ Okay then Lucy! “ Natsu smiles. “ You don’t happen to know where Happy is, do you? “ he asks, hoping that maybe she might. Lucy however shakes her head. “ We got separated. “ she explains, “ whatever that pink thing was threw us around. “ Natsu winces slightly, having been caught in it once and it  _ sucked.  _ “ Yeah it’s a specialty of Mard Geezer’s, it’s called Alegria. “ Natsu explains for her, watching as she nods slightly. “ Definitely a pain in the ass. “ he winces, feeling sympathy for the humans that got trapped. 

“ Water nebula! “ Someone shouts off to the side, it’s not a voice Natsu recognizes but Lucy does. He follows her when she takes off running towards the noise. Natsu sees multiple Fairy Tail members in front of a blue haired girl. Lucy runs to her side and Natsu dives in front of them all when Tempester the asshole, blows fire at them. He doesn’t hesitate to eat it all, knowing full well they will recognize it has him. “ E.N.D! Why are you helping humans?! “ Torafuzar roars, Natsu can hear the intake of breath behind him. “ Because I never liked any of you fake dickheads for a minute! “ Natsu roars back louder. “ Also fuck face my name isn’t E.N.D! “ Natsu yells, throwing a mass of flame at the whole group. “ A demon?! “ Natsu can hear Lucy hiss from behind him. Natsu scowls. “ Oi blondie I used to be human and I never asked, “ Natsu punches Torafuzar in the face seneding him flying, “ to be turned into a demon at the ripe age- “ he ducks under Tempsters kick and throws the other into a wall, “ of fucking 6 so fuck off with your bullshit! “ Natsu sends them both flying again. 

Both demons aren’t anywhere near them. With an irritated expression Natsu whirls around. “ Besides have I ever been a dick to you?! “ he scolds the entire group. “ The answer is fucking no by the way! “ Natsu puts both hands on his hips.  _ So fucking rude.  _

Lucy has the decency to look sheepish. The blue haired girl just stares at him. The Devil Slayer scowls taking a step forward, Natsu glares right back at him. “ And you! “ he snarls right at the slayer. “ Freeze me and I will snap your fucking spine! “ The mage looks a little shocked. “ I am not going through a world of fucking pain because you got pissy mister! “ Natsu scowls. In that moment one thing happened that Natsu didn’t expect. “ NATSU YOU FUCKING BASTARD! “ Gajeel of all people picking Natsu up.  _ Mothefucker!  _ Gajeel seemed all too happy to destroy Natsu’s ribcage. 

“ Oi metalhead! “ Natsu cries. “ That fucking hurts! “ he seethes, knowing that asshole knows full well it does. “ That's what you get for worrying me! “ Gajeel says into his back, not once releasing him. “ You are the worst! “ Natsu seethes, gritting his teeth and wiggioling. “ You know him. “ the bastard Gray states, eyes wide. “ You know E.N.D?! “ Lucy exclaims, eyes wider than Natsu has ever seen. He can feel Gajeel scowling into his back. “ Oi his name is Natsu! “ Gajeel corrects them. “ And he’s harmless so stop ya worrying. “ Natsu struggles harder. Lucy gapes at them both. 

“ Is that true Gajeel-kun? “ the girl finally speaks up. “ Yeah Juv, he grew up with me and Wendy. Our parents wouldn’t let him near us if he was. “ Natsu struggles harder. “ Oi let me go! “ he yells, flailing as much as he can with how restrained his torso is. “ Stop struggling! “ Gajeel hisses at him. Natsu scowls, not once paying attention to the growing confused crowd of Fairy Tail members. “ NO! “ Natsu yelps. “ Stop crushing my damn wings and maybe I’ll stop struggling! “ the guild almost gasps. “ Never! “ Gajeel grins while  _ squeezing him tighter.  _

“ THATS MY FUCKING RIB CAGE GAJEEL YOU DICK! “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more bullshit!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finds Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! This is one of the five chapters I'm working on! All of them should be out by Friday! There's four more to go so hopefully I manage to get it out by Friday!!! Anyways this one involves a slightly graphic scene multiple times.   
> Also a different version of the Gray & Natsu vs Mard Geer battle! Which I think you guys will like! (Also I'm going to try and up the word count on each chapter! This one is 2K so the next will be 3K if I can manage it!!!)

The fighting between both Brothers never stopped. “ Oi! “ Natsu yelps when Gajeel trips him. “ That’s what ya get for falling off the face of the map! “ Gajeel yells bak, walking away from the Demon still getting up. Natsu grumbles, instead of walking opting to fly. He sneezes, managing to miss the group with his flames but not the creepy demon that Natsu calls Bouncy Ball. “ Ow! “ rings through the space, Gray takes a step forward. He stands in front of them all, magi strirring the air. Natsu dives in front of him, blocking the other Demons hit. “ Ooh ooh! “ He yells, backing away from END. Natsu rolls his eyes. Such a fucking idiot.   
“ Gray put up a shield now, this asshole likes to bounce around. “ Natsu tells him, feeling the air grow colder behind him.   
“ So it is true! “ Bouncy Ball blabs, a grin on his face. “ You have betrayed Tartaros and Zeref. “ the glee in his tone was unmistakeable and Natsu wanted to laugh. He seriously thinks that curse is gonna work! It takes everything he has not to start laughing. “ What like it’s hard? “ he mocks back instead. Bouncy Ball launches his attack, coming towards Natsu, who just smiles like a mad man. “ Batter up! “ He yells, kicking Bouncy Ball clear across the space. Natsu can hear Fairy Tails unimpressed silence. He glances back at them and sure enough Gray is front and center, judging him. 

“ Shesh tough crowd. “ Natsu says, throwing a punch at Bouncy Ball that once more sends the guy flying. “ Okay fine since you don’t like jokes. “ Natsu takes a breath, gathering fire for an over the top move that should kill Bouncy Ball. No matter what form he takes. Natsu shoots upwards, already spotting Bouncy Ball’s sprawled out form. With practiaced ease he releases the mass amount of fire he’s gathered, creating a massive crater where his body used to be. When Natsu lands back down his mouth is still smoking. Shaking his head he manages to clear the rest of it from his mouth. “ Okay Bouncy Ball is down. “ Natsu cheers, turning back to the shocked faces of Fairy Tail. Gajeel looks excited. “ Oh I so gotta fight you one day! “ his brother cheers, looking like he wants to do it now.   
Natsu grins at him. “ Sure man! Who am I to turn down a good fight?! “ Natsu agrees with just as much excitement. “ You couldn’t of mentioned you where this strong! “ Lucy whines. Natsu blinks confused. “ But you already know I’m END? “ He says, head tilited. “ And you should know I am the strongest from the books of Zeref. “ he continues calmly. The group goes quiet. “ So you are a Demon? “ Juvia, whos name Natsu learned from hearing her tallk, asks. “ Yeah technially. “ he confirms. “ But if you wanna hear the story we are gonna have to keep moving before they find us. “ Natsu looks around, trying to see if there is anyone. The group moves, walking around the crater. “ Okay so! The story, or has Zeref told me which he’s kinda insane so I’m just gonna have to take his word for it considering both of our parents are dead and so is Igneel. “ Natsu starts, walking backwards and somehow not running into anything. 

“ Okay. “ Lucy says hesitantly. “ So long story short I am Zeref’s younger brother, who died at a super young age because I was apparently born sick. “ He waves his hands around. “ As you can see I am alive and well, and that’s because my dickhead of a brother turned me into a demon. “ Everyone seems a little shocked besides Gajeel. Natsu knows he’s heard the story before. “ But yeah that’s my backstory a little! “ Natsu jokes with a smile. “ Are you helping us because you hate your brother? “ Gray asks, transfering Juvia to Gajeel. “ Nope! “ Natsu cheers. “ The reason I’m helping is because your guild has my son. “ he explains with a almost sour note. “ Also because the demons from the books of Zeref can’t take a joke and get pissy alot for no reason. “ Natsu complains.   
The large man who has been silent for the majority of the story finally talks. “ Do you know where my sisters are. “ he looms over Natsu who just blinks. “ Uh no? Depends on if they got captured or not and by who they got captured. “ Natsu explains. “ If you give me a description I can keep an eye out for them. “ He offers, knowing his vantage point is the best. Natsu wasnt expecting to feel massive rumbles under the earth. Even a muffled command to release a barrier. Fuck she’s with Seilah. Natsu voices this, eyes narrow has he listens some more. “ Is your sister’s name’s Mirajane and Lisanna? “ he questions Elfman, who franticaly nods. “ Here. “ Natsu stands back, igniting one fist and shattering a hole in the ground, revealing a tunnel. 

“ Follow those dark lines all over the wall. “ Natsu tells him, “ And be careful. Seilah isn’t a joke. “ Elfman nods and jumps down through the hole. “ Anyone wanna join him or are we gonna keep moving? “ Natsu asks, the fire that was ingulfing his fist disipating. The group decides to keep moving, well on their way to another battle. “ Why did you help him? “ Gray asks, looking at him suspeciously. “ Because dumabass, “ Natsu scowls at him, “ there ain’t shit more important than family. “ Gray watches him walk away to the front of the group, checking in on others along the way. 

Natsu gets into another fight, this time with a higher ranking demon. With Mard Geer. He knows he saw Gray fighting him earlier, judging by his true form Gray really did a number on the asshole. Natsu has never had any issues with fighting others but has much as he wants to beat the shit out of him he can't. Not when Mard, who plays dirty is attacking both Natsu and the group of Fairy Tail mages behind him. _Asshole_ , he thinks blocking another attack meant for the group. " Alright dickhead! " He roars, rushing forward and slamming Mard far away from the group. Gritting his teeth Natsu meets Mard head on, not showing any pain from the collision.   
" We've gotta get out of here! " Lucy calls, the group shakes again. One look up shows that Natsu is going what looks like full power on Mard Geer. " You've betrayed us! " The other roars, louder _than_ Natsu.

" Yeah bastard? What about it?! " Natsu roars, beating Mard Geer back into the ground. " You won't survive it. " The demon hisses, activating some sort of spell. Gray knows he's not going to get out of the way fast enough. He doesn't stop himself from running, throwing himself between Natsu and that spell. " Gray! " Gajeel roars, he can't feel anything in one side of his body. " His body is half demon. " Mard whispers, eyes widened. " ASSHOLE! " Natsu yells, a loud crash follows soon afterwards.  
 _Everything_ feels like it's on fire. Natsu wails on Mard, not once able to stop seeing Gray falling to the ground. The wizard was likely dead and that did not sit well with Natsu. " You won't win this. " Mard whispers, Natsu slams his head into Mard's. " No. You won't leave this alive. " Natsu feels the horns curl out of his head. His wings becoming larger and more black marking stretching and changing into scales.

" Form complete. " He says, ramming Mard Geer again. " Level 2 activated. " Natsu tells the air, already feeling half of the wards preventing him from being at full power turn to ash. " Why are you doing this?! " Mard roars, struggling in Natsu's grip. He grins slightly, sharp canines flashing in the night. " So he can hit you. " Natsu replies easily, holding Mard in place. He noticed Gray's heart beat never once faltered, in fact it just seemed to stubbornly continue.   
" Ice make Devil's Zero. " The Devil Slayer takes aim, arrow notched and ready to fly. It spears Mard through the torso, covering his form in an ice that makes Natsu's skin _burn_. He drops the jerk, watching his form shatter into little pieces. " Damn he doesn't know how to stay down doesn't he? " Gray comments, letting the bow dissipate. Natsu laughs. " He was walking with a limp so clearly you did something. " Natsu jokes offering a fist bump.

Gray laughs and bumps fists with him. " The others got out of here but Gajeel said I shouldn't let you be dramatic. " He snorts, rotating his arm. " He's just an asshole and doesn't have a sense of humor. " Natsu snarks. Gray nods slightly and the two set off on their way. " I hear something. " Natsu says after a few minutes of walking. Gray looks over at him confused. " What is it? " worry shines in his eyes, knowing Natsu has strangely strong senses even for a dragon slayer.   
" Who's Erza? " Natsu asks instead, watching has Gray's face goes pale. " Is she okay? " His words are frantic, he looks almost sick. Natsu narrows his eyes, straining to hear more. A familar laugh reaches his ears and his face goes straight blank.

" We need to go now. " Natsu hisses, grabbing Gray and taking off. " Oi! " The other yells, struggling for a minute before realizing how high up they are. " What the fuck? " He questions, but he's not squirming anymore. Natsu scowls. " There's a demon here that's an absolute piece of _shit._ " He starts, " She has a hard on for torturing people, and it looks like she's near the FACE controls. " Gray goes stock still. " She's near Erza isn't she? " He asks, almost small.   
Natsu shakes his head. " No your friend Erza is fighting her because apparently you wizards have _zero self control._ " Natsu scowls, scanning the area below. He hears her laughing again. He alters course slightly and sure enough they come into view. Natsu's heart nearly stops. _Happy's there. Happy._ With that he dive bombs, ignoring Gray's shriek of terror. Natsu drops the mage off on the ground safely before whirling and tackling Kyôka into a wall.

" Dad! " He hears Happy cry, Natsu grits his teeth and slams her head hard into the ground. " Kyôka. " He snarls, not once giving a shit that she's not moving. " Lord E.N.D. " she stammers, knowing full well why Natsu is pissed. " You are dead. " He roars, slamming an ignited fist right into her face without a damn restraint in how hard he hit her. The sicking crack of her skull on the ground is the notice Natsu needs to get off of her. He leaves Kyôka's dead corpse behind him. " Dad! " Happy cries, he can hear someone trying to calm him down. " Happy! " Natsu yells, bursting out through the wall, not caring he just brought down a whole building.   
His kid bolts, flying right into his arms. Happy. " You scared me. " Natsu whispers not stopping the tears streaming down his face.   
" I didn't wanna leave! " Happy wails, like Natsu doesn't already know. " I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. " Natsu presses a kiss to his forehead. Keeping his son scooped up in his arms and tucked against his chest he faces the others. He can feel their eyes on him. Shuffling his wings Natsu looks at them. " Uh Hi? " He greets awkwardly. Gray snorts. " He's a demon. " Erza says, leaning against Gray. " He is but he's also a dork. " Gray quips.

" Hey! " Natsu gasps. " I am not a dork! " He hisses, ignoring that he probably looks like one with Happy curled up against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!   
> Also who do you want Natsu to meet next? I'm generally going by Battles and regoing through the Manga but if there's something you think I should include leave a comment!!!!


	4. I'll miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding and some sad words.

" Oh? You aren't? " Mira giggles at him, Natsu does not like that she's giggling at him. She's up to _something_. Gray laughs from where he's holding Erza up, not once being concerned about it.

At least that was how it was. At a certain point Zeref shows up, stealing a book from the ground and walking away as if he isn't in the wrong. Natsu can't remember what point it was, he just remembers fighting someone. Trying his best to prevent them from stepping further closer to his son. One glance at Happy's horrified expression made him unlock level 3. Then, the monster didn't stand a chance. More lines appeared on his face, more exhaustion seeped into his bones. Natsu wants to leave. _He doesn't want to be there anymore._   
He drops to one knee, panting. Fairy Tail stares at him, concern in their eyes and Natsu knows it's not for him. For the better part of the day Natsu has been fighting. Sure Fairy Tail didn't stand back and let him handle everything but fighting that long takes it outta anyone. " What's wrong? " Gray asks, squatting down beside him. Natsu takes in a breath. " Tired. " He responds, words as sluggish as he feels. Beating back Demons is always hard, it's even worse when the majority of your team are human. Or partially human.

" Get some rest, I'll handle it. " Gray looks at Natsu with a concern for his actual well being. He shakes his head. " Gray I'm telling you if another asshole like that comes out you wake me up. I'm not human I don't need to sleep as long to regain my energy. " Gray nods slightly. " Okay, now go to bed. You are worrying your kid. " Gray waves a hand at Happy, who's eyes haven't left Natsu's back since he first started fighting.   
Natsu sighs but does as told. Curled around Happy he falls into a deep sleep.

" He looks normal. " Lucy gasps, watching the markings and horns disappear. Part of her felt guilty, has he really been this tired? How long has he been this exhausted? She thinks, staring at his sleeping face. " It looks like he was pushing himself. " Erza comments, taking a seat down beside them. Lucy can see concern tucked into her frame. " Yeah, he is our heaviest hitter against them. " Lucy admits, watching his chest rise and fall in sync with Happy. Erza smiles, " He really loves Happy doesn't he? " She looks at peace. Lucy smiles too, filled with a warmth she hasn't felt in a long while.   
" He really does. " She tells Erza, " First thing he asked me was my name and if I knew where Happy was. " Erza laughs slightly. " That sounds like him. " She says, amused by the story.

" Oi you two done acting like stalkers? " Gray jokes, startling the both of them. " We are not! " Lucy cries, hitting Gray on the shoulder. The fiends laughs louder, leaning back on his hands. " Oh really? " He teases, raising an eyebrow at her. Erza watches Lucy sputter, struggling to come up with an answer. Taking pity on her Erza speaks up. " Oh please Gray you know we are just curious because it's not everyday you meet a Demon and his son. " Gray grins at her.   
" With how crazy this Guild is you would think that It's just a normal Tuesday for us. " He jokes with a smirk. Lucy snorts at his antics. " You aren't wrong. " Erza laughs, all of them reflecting on crazy things the Guild has done. So far, _befriending_ a Demon is at the top. " I hope he'll consider being our friend. " Erza says, not watching her teammates shocked expressions.   
" He might! " Wendy cheers plopping down next to Erza. " I'm sad I didn't get to meet him yet. " The girl pouts. Lucy snorts. " He's a big dork you would adore him. " Gray teases her.

" Oi, how's the dumbass? " Gajeel walks up, sitting on the hard ground next to Gray. He offers him a fist bump. " He's just tired. " Lucy says, ignoring the way Gray gives her a look. " Well I'm glad our friend isn't hurt. " Wendy says with relief, looking a little troubled. Erza pulls her to her side. " It's alright Wendy. " She tells her, " We are strong. We will get through this. " Wendy nods against her.   
" Such an idiot. " Gajeel comments. " He's always overworks himself. " Gray nods slightly. " He seems like he's worse than we are. " Gajeel groans loudly at that. " You don't know the _half_ of it. "

The rest of them beg for embarrassing stories about Natsu. Gajeel grins at them. " Alright! " He agrees smoothly. " So there was one day where Natsu decided he was King of the trees. " Gray covers his laugh in his hand. " He got into a tree and then immediately got de-throned by the tree. " The group is wheezing with laughter. The majority of them are on the floor.

" And then there was a pond and this dumbass decided to fly over the pond and let himself drop. " Lucy bursts into laughter first. " He got in so much trouble. " Gajeel snorts.

Natsu wakes up in the middle of the Webbie story. His first reaction is utter horror. " How many stories did you tell?? " Natsu gasps at his brother when he laughs and says them all. " You are a fucking dick Mr ' Hey Natsu should I get a dick piercing ? ' " The group dies with laughter, Wendy fully leans on Erza. Lucy and Gray have both fallen on the floor next to one another. Erza is half supported and trying not to collapse.   
Gajeels face is red and Natsu bursts into laughter. " Fucking idiot! " He wheezes, trying not to wake up Happy. Gajeel scowls at him.

" So? " Gray says between breaths, " Did you get the dick piercing? " He asks, sending the group into another round of laughter. " He did! " Levy yells from across the camp. Gajeels face goes even redder. " You asked me to Shrimp! " He roars back. Natsu has started laughing so hard he's crying. " Oh my god! " He wheezes, " Who knew my brother got some pussy?! " The group dies of laughter again. Erza at this point has collapsed and become one with the floor.  
" Oh don't be pissy because you are unmated! " Gajeel snarks back. Natsu stops laughing. His face is serious. " You fucking WHAT?! " Natsu bolts, tackling Gajeel. " Oh no Bitchass now I gotta meet her! " He growls at Gajeel.

" What's so important about a mate? " Lucy asks, remembering the term from Laxus. The larger Dragon Slayer had called Levy Gajeels mate but she still didn't know what it meant. " It's a soul mate. " Natsu explains quickly, " It's a huge fucking deal and I cannot BELIEVE YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME RIGHT AWAY! " he yells, already going back to throttling Gajeel.   
" Hey! You fell off the face of the planet dumbass! " Gajeel snaps, grabbing Natsu's hands that are tangled in his shirt collar. " Oh hell no! We are doing it! " Natsu hisses, not once relinquishing his hold on Gajeel.

" Dad? " Happy sleepily calls, rubbing one eye. Natsu looks over at him. " Heya sleepy head. " Happy squints at him. " Why are you on Gajeel? " He asks, looking confused. " He didn't tell me he was mated until right now. " Natsu explains quickly. Happy nods sleepily. " Mkay dad I'm sleeping. " He says, already going back to sleep. " G'night. " Natsu tells him, still shaking Gajeel.   
" Stop shaking me! " Gajeel groans, " I'm gonna be sick. " Natsu surprisingly stops. " Ooh! You are at the motion sickness stage. " Natsu looks utterly _gleeful_ about it. Gajeel scowls. " Just because you went through puberty faster doesn't mean you get to bully me. " Natsu snorts. " No I get to bully you because I'm older. " Gajeel groans, hitting his head on the ground.

" Wait. " Gray looks confused. " You are the older brother?! " He looks between the two. Natsu nods. " Yeah Gajeel is 18. " He explains. Gajeel nods slightly. " This guy is a fossil. " He jokes pointing at Natsu. " Hey! I'm only three years older than you! That doesn't make me old! " Natsu scowls at his little brother.   
Gray shares a look with the rest of his team. " You are 21? " Erza asks, looking excited. Natsu glances at her over his shoulder. " Yeah. " He answers simply. " What about it? " Erza looks like she's about to start _crying._   
" Finally! " She near sobs. " Someone in my age group! "

Gray scowls at her. " Erza I'm fucking 20. " She gasps. " Really?! I thought you where 18 or 19? " She sounds confused. Gray shakes his head. " You are literally two years older than me. How are you forgetting this? " Erza looks happier. " Sorry Lucy. " Gray jokes. Lucy sighs loudly. " I'm 18 Gray. " He looks shocked now. " Weren't you 17 when we all met? " Erza asks.  
Lucy nods. " Yeah I was 17. Gray was 19 and you were 21. " Erza nods slightly. " It seems so long ago compared to now. " She smiles at them. Gray nods, " Feels weird through that Dumbass over there wasn't in our Guild to begin with. " He says pointing at Natsu.

" Oi! " The demon growls. " It is true, too bad he's not gonna be able to leave. " Erza comments. Natsu goes still and so does Gajeel. " Oh definitely! " Wendy agrees with a bright smile. Lucy laughs. " He's one of us now and there's no escaping it. " She jokes, smiling widely.   
Gray sighs, " I'm well aware. " He tacks on. Erza snorts. " Wait are you guys seriously gonna force him to join Fairy Tail? " Gajeel asks. Lucy nods.   
" His son already did so why not the dad? " Gray jokes, gesturing to the large looking Fairy Tail guild mark on Happy's back. Natsu goes silent. " Oh god I'm gonna get dragged into this mess kicking and screaming aren't I? " He pales when Erza nods.

Natsu pauses. " Wait actually I'll do it willingly. " He's grinning now. Lucy cocks her head. " Why? " She asks, Gray and her share a look. Natsu smiles wider. " Because this is Mavis's Guild. " He says like it explains everything. Gajeels eyes go wide. " It would piss Zeref off. " He gasps. " Natsu you are a genius! " Wendy cheers.   
" Wait. " Gray holds out a hand. " Zeref has in your brother Zeref? " Natsu nods. " Yeah he's a bag of dicks so what's better than his brother joining the very Guild his ex created? " Natsu grins, not getting off of Gajeel.   
" First and Zeref..?! " Lucy gasps. Natsu just shrugs. " I mean she did die when he kissed her. " The rest of the group's mouths fall open. " That's weird. " Gray comments. Natsu shrugs. " Not as weird when you realize that your entire Guild is called Fairy Tail because your founder liked fairies. "

Silence follows the realization. " Okay that's actually the least weird thing I've heard about our Guild. " Wendy says. Erza nods. " Nothing will top that time a Guild Member ripped up a whole tree. " She sighs loudly. Natsu winces at that one. " Yikes I don't wanna know how they managed that. " Gajeel agrees with Natsu.  
" Did you just say Yikes? " Gray stares at Natsu. Lucy's eyes go wide. " Oh my god you _are_ gay! " She gasps loudly. Gajeel laughs.   
Natsu elbows him in the face to shut him up. " I thought my pin was obvious. " Natsu comments gesturing to the bi flag pin on the band of his arm. " Also bitch not gay I'm actually Bi. " He scowls.

Lucy blinks at him. " Where did you even get that? " Erza asks, curious. Natsu beams, " Oh Jackal made it for me! " He's smiling like he's talking about a friend and not the man that ran and turned tail just because Natsu told him to. Lucy shakes her head at him. " You mean the guy that you scared off? " Gray asks, raising an eye brow. Natsu at least looks sheepish. " To be fair she was crying. " He tries to defend himself.   
Gajeel shoves Natsu off of him. Sitting up Gajeel laughs. " You only did it because she smells like Anna. " He exposes Natsu with a grin. Natsu scowls at him. " I'm pretty sure she's directly related to her! " Natsu exclaims.

Lucy blinks. " Who's Anna? " She asks. Gajeel looks at her. " Our teacher. " He answers. " Yeah! She was pretty great. " Natsu says smiling. Gray just shakes his head at the two. Erza rolls her eyes slightly at Gray.   
" Alright you idiots we should sleep. " Gajeel says with his hands on his hips. Gray nods slightly. " We should. " Lucy admits. Natsu just shrugs at them. " I'll keep watch. " He volunteers. Gray nods before laying down. Everyone is sleep within a few minutes. Natsu looks up at the sky with a small smile. _I really did make friends,_ he thinks. _I haven't had friends in a long time._

Natsu keeps watch for hours. The stars are starting to go away when someone he never thought he'd see again comes out of the shadows. " Jackal. " Natsu greets with an smile. The Demon nods at him. " Is she doing okay? " He asks. Natsu looks over at Lucy. " I think so? " He says, looking back over at Jackal.   
" You overworked yourself. " Jackal states with narrowed eyes. Natsu snorts. " When don't I? " He comments, looking back up at the stars. " I've always loved how beautiful the sky gets. " Natsu says, knowing Jackal is shifting to sit down. The fox laughs a little. " You've always loved nature like a nerd. " He jokes. Natsu laughs.

" Says the Fox. " He snarks. Jackal grins at him. " Says the single Dad. " They both stare at each other before laughing again. " I hope you'll stay safe. " Natsu tells him honestly. Jackal nods slightly. " I hope you find a way to kick Zerefs ass without kicking the bucket. " Natsu looks at him. " I might just out of spite. " He reasons with mischief in his eyes. Jackal snorts loudly. " You will. At some point. " He adds, a small smile in place.

" I'm gonna miss you. " The fox admits. Natsu nods. " I'm gonna miss your cranky face too. " He jokes, but he knows. Natsu knows he's losing a friend and gaining more. It doesn't make it hurt less. He thinks back to Lucy and her key. He remembers her sobbing to the sky and screaming as if it betrayed her. And maybe in a way it did.

" It's gonna be weird without a furry around but I think whoever catches a glimpse of you is gonna be weirded out. " Natsu pokes at him. Jackal laughs, looking excited and for once at peace. " I'm hoping I get to murder them before they go and tell anyone. " Jackal says, Natsu knows he's not joking.   
Demons don't care that Murder is considered wrong and illegal. To a Demon there's no difference between murder and a fight. Maybe it's because Demons know about monsters in this world.

Natsu gives him a hug before he goes for good. He knows this is goodbye. Watching his friend walk away with his back straight and head held high, Natsu hopes to the heavens he stays okay. He hopes whatever afterlife there takes care of him. Natsu watches his friends spirit walk away, glowing a soft blue. If anything Natsu hopes he's given a second chance. A second chance to be who he wants to be. And not just some mad man's creation.

And maybe Natsu can see him again. Happy and smiling. Maybe he can finally be with the love of his life. Natsu knows there's nothing in the world that can change that loss.   
He looks at Happy, a small smile on his face has the tears start. He'll make sure Jackal isn't forgotten. The Demon may of been a bit of an asshole but he was kind. He was kind to Natsu and he didn't care that Natsu was E.N.D. Jackal took one look at him and offered a hand instead of harsh words.

It's around the time the sunrise starts when Natsu allows himself to smile again. Joy for his friend starts in his heart. He knows Jackal is with her. He knows she'll take care of him. Even with the world at his throat Natsu knows she loved him. Even when they destoryed her. It's a new day. A day filled with possibilities. And looking at his sleeping brother and the new friends he managed to acquire, Natsu knows it's going to be a _wild ride._

The question is, will he be _able_ to handle it?

He grins watching Gray grumble and shift. The Answer? Well that's just obvious. _If anything their adventure has to be able to handle Natsu._


	5. Never gonna not think humans aren't weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonsense chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally no plot. It's all I could manage to write. I shall make the next update 4K if I can manage it. Sorry guys I'm struggling with my depression during this pandemic!

Natsu sits there. He's not responding to them. He can hear someone's voice, cruel and sharp. Someone is yelling and Natsu can't breathe. He sees Zeref in front of him, laughing as he causes Natsu pain. Natsu sees Jackal, dying at his hands. 

He's never been ignorant. Natsu knows exactly what he has done. 

  
  


_ “ Natsu! '' Happy cried, shaking while he looked at the man burning from the inside out. Natsu turned and looked at the boy. “ What? “ he tilts his head and shrugs at the other. Happy shakes worse. “ How can you hurt people like this?! “ Happy cries, jerking away from Natsu and the now pile of ashes where the flailing body was. “ What? “ Natsu doesn’t understand. What’s wrong about it? Brother always got super happy whenever he did that. “ It’s wrong to kill people Natsu. “ Happy sobs quietly, small form breaking apart.  _

__

_ That day Natsu promised.  _

He broke his promise. Whatever words he used then ripped apart has he set that man on fire. Natsu didn't put out the flames, not when Erza grabbed him by the shoulders. He didn't look at her, too busy staring at the dying body. It's being engulfed by flames that aren't burning the wood. When it's done, not a pile of ashes is left. 

Natsu stands there. 

_ " Happy is dead Natsu. " Zeref grins as he delivers the news. He can't hear. He can't stop himself from beating Zeref. Natsu doesn't stand there and watch it happen. _

He pulls away from her, not seeing how she requips her sword and how Gray stands in front of her. It's worth it. He thinks, Even if they hate me. Happy is alive. Happy is alive. That's all that matters. 

Natsu doesn't breathe for the next twenty minutes. If you asked him afterwards he wouldn't know. He'd guess five minutes. He would be wrong. The yelling continued, a mixture of horrified voices reached his ears. Natsu's legs buckle, he's not sure when he hits the floor. 

Or if he even hits the floor at all. He wishes he did. Maybe the pain would jolt him out of this. Maybe he would stop remembering. It might hurt that way, but it's nothing Natsu doesn't deserve. At least that's how he views it. 

_ How could you?! What is wrong with you?!  _

Natsu stares ahead listlessly, no life is in his eyes. 

_ Why would you do that?!  _

He can feel someone touching him. Natsu isn't too sure who. 

_ Why did you murder him!  _

Tears gathered in his eyes. 

_ You really are a monster!  _

They spill down his cheeks. He doesn't know who's talking but he agrees with them. Natsu isn't oblivious. He knows murder is wrong. He knows it's a crime. He's well aware that Humans have a large moral code against the activity. Natsu knows all of this but he still did it. For Happy. 

He doesn't know what he would do without Happy. He can't go through that again. Natsu doesn't respond. He knows Gray is squatted down in front of him. Natsu barely blinks. Tears catch on newly forming scales. His human form always slipped when he got upset. After a moment Natsu is finally able to stop crying. Looking down at the weight on his lap Natsu realizes Happy is there. 

His son's face is pressed against his chest and he's begging Natsu to be okay. He smiles a little, ignoring the ache in his heart he wraps his arms around his kid.  _ I'm here. _ Natsu promises internally.  _ I'm sorry I had to break my promise.  _

He makes himself meet their eyes. Something about his expression makes Lucy and Erza flinch back. Natsu doesn't understand.  _ Why are you scared? There's no monster here.  _

Then it clicks. Green eyes go wide and tears fill his eyes again.  _ They think I'm the monster.  _ Natsu can't hear Gray trying to snap him out of it. 

_ Natsu! Calm down!  _

He's a monster. Why is he so surprised? Humans won't ever view Natsu as a person. 

_ Natsu you are fine. You are okay.  _

Something in him stirs a little. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. 

**_Natsu. You are fine. You didn't do anything wrong._ **

Natsu can hear him. The cry that tears itself from his chest is a noise he hasn't made since he was little.  _ Back when he first murdered someone.  _

When Natsu wasn't used to the blood and gore that came with murdering someone. When Natsu wasn't ever used to being a killing machine. 

" Gray. " His name climbs out of his throat. That's all it takes for Gray to pull him into a hug. Natsu still hasn't let go of Happy. He can't let his son go. Not when he nearly lost him.  _ I'm scared.  _ The words go unsaid but Gray squeezes his shoulders. Natsu closes his tear stained eyes.  _ I'm terrified.  _

He vaguely remembers Gray helping him up. Natsu just adjusted his hold on Happy and followed him. Natsu sat on a couch, staring at the floor. Gray sat beside him on the small couch while Erza and Lucy took the other small couch. " Alright I'm only going to say this once. " Gray speaks, everyone's eyes land on him. 

" Lucy you owe Natsu an apology. " Gray stares at her while he says this. Lucy nods, her arms wrapped around her middle. " It was rude to start screaming while he was having a breakdown. " Once again Lucy nods. 

Natsu wants to say something but he keeps his mouth shut. 

" I'm sorry for screaming at you. " Lucy tells him. Natsu looks at her sincere brown eyes and nods once. Gray seems to consider that enough because he starts talking again. " It's clear that Natsu like the rest of us is traumatized by something. " He states it as if it's an interesting fact. 

Natsu finds himself with the ability to talk again. " You would be right about that. " He whispers, not looking at anyone. " I've been through some shit. " Gray puts a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't have to look up to see their concerned gazes. 

Slowly they go around in a circle. Explaining the way they acted and why. Especially from their point of view this helped Natsu understand better. 

" I was upset because Humanity doesn't condone murder. " Erza explains. Natsu nods, rubbing circles in his kid's back. " I've never been one to think it's a good thing. " He can pick up the underlying:  _ why did you think it was okay?  _

Natsu doesn't comment on it. 

" Did you do it because of me? " Happy asks, blurting his question out. Natsu smiles down on him. " Partially. Only because I can't handle the thought of you being dead. Not again. " He tells him like Natsu and Happy are the only ones in the room. 

" I'm not mad at you for breaking your promise. " Happy whispers. " I would do the same thing. " He says and Natsu's heart  _ breaks.  _

" Love you never  _ have  _ to do that for me. " Natsu coos at him. " Don't give up your beliefs. " He reassures.  _ Don't be me Happy. We both know I'm not good but I try to be for you.  _

" I'm not. " Is all he says, turning slightly. Natsu doesn't press him. " What do you mean again? " Lucy asks, looking scared from her spot. Natsu opens his mouth to explain for her but pauses.  _ How do I make it less worse than it sounds?  _

Quickly he realizes he can't. 

" Zeref, my brother, who created me has a demon told me he murdered Happy. '' Natsu tries to make the explanation as short as possible. Erza has tears in her eyes. Gray is still beside him. Lucy is wide eyed with horror. " He thought I was getting too soft. " He tries to conclude it. Finish the explanation so it doesn't get worse than it already is. 

Lucy actively starts crying and Natsu jerks.  _ What?! Why is she crying?!  _ Erza follows soon after and Natsu looks at Gray with horror.  _ How do I fix this?!  _ He's silently asking him. Gray just shrugs at him.  _ Not helpful.  _

" Why is your moral code screwed up? " Gray asks instead of being helpful. 

It's Happy that replies first before Natsu can. " Dad told me Zeref turned him into a killing machine. He said that Zeref got happy when he did kill someone so Dad kept doing it. " His son's voice is muffled against him. Natsu's face flushes. " Happy! " He scolds lightly.  _ GODDAMNIT.  _

Gray just calmly raises an eyebrow. " Zeref sounds like a dick. " He says. Natsu snorts. " He is one. " Gray laughs with him. Soon enough everything is settled. The team around Natsu seems to just blend in with him. It feels like Natsu has really been accepted fully into this small family and he couldn't be more happy. 

He makes them pancakes, flipping the batter early in the morning while Happy makes more beside him. The first to stumble into the kitchen is surprisingly Lucy. She hums at him and makes her coffee with an easy-going silence. After a few sips of the hot energizing liquid she asks him if he's making breakfast. " Yeah. " Natsu says, " I like cooking things. " Lucy nods with a small smile. 

They stay in a comfortable silence afterwards, just existing with one another. Gray appears before Erza does. But he doesn't come out of where the bedroom is, he walks in through the front door. 

" Morning Gray. " Lucy greets him, words still slurred with a fuzzy edge. Gray raises an eyebrow at Natsu, who's still cooking pancakes. Lucy just grins. " Apparently he knows how to cook. " He can hear the shit eating grin she's giving Gray. Natsu sighs a little. " I can  _ hear  _ you. " He grumbles, muttering a quick thanks to Happy when his kid settles the last of the batter they will need in the pan. 

Happy moves to sit on the counter next to the stove. Natsu keeps an eye on him.  _ I swear if he burns himself on accident.  _ " Damn that's hot. " Gray comments when Natsu just reaches his hand in to properly adjust the pancake. He barely looks over. " Wow thanks stripper. " Natsu sarcastically answers. He can hear Lucy's laugh and Gray's snort afterwards. 

Natsu frowns slightly after a few minutes of tuning out the rest of them. He's certain Erza came out at one point.  _ It's not cooking all the way.  _ Scowling Natsu picks up the pancake and activates his magic. 

He's always been an expert at controlling his fire.  _ C'mon.  _ Natsu scowls more when it's slowly started to solidify in the center.  _ Oh bullshit.  _ He hisses internally, ignoring the feeling of their eyes on him. Holding the pancake up and between his hands like a rag caught between two pins, Natsu roars fire at it. 

The group squawks at the display. Natsu stops after a moment, ignoring Gray's comment about how  _ the pancake isn't burnt.  _ Nodding to himself slightly, Natsu decides it's fully cooked and puts it on the plate with the others. 

He glares at them over his shoulder. And sure enough Erza is there. Huffing Natsu sets the pancakes on actual plates, even grabbing silverware. Natsu hands Happy his plate and passes out the rest. A short trip to the fridge yields butter and half a bottle of syrup. 

Natsu pretends not to hear the moan that passes out of Lucy's mouth when she takes a bite. 

_ Humans.  _ Natsu thinks, rolling his eyes.  _ So weird.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Stay tuned for updates!


End file.
